Field
The described technology generally relates to a timing controller, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display having the same, and a method for driving the OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used in electronic devices because they are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP) displays, and OLED displays. OLED displays have been spotlighted as next-generation displays because they have favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, rapid response speeds, thin profiles, low power consumption, etc.